Arc Club
by Arsao Tome
Summary: In Remnant, there is a group of badass bounty hunters and huntresses that would any job if the money's right. Arkos Lancaster ChocolateKnightBunny SilentKnight. Also, I apologize for my words on my note ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Club**

 _Chapter One_

It was a nice day at Beacon Academy and students were headed into the building, one of them was a little red 'reaper' complete with a red scythe that can transform into a rifle. She had red trimmed black hair in a pageboy cut, silver eyes and was dressed in a gothic style. In a red hooded cloak and black boots.

Just then, a golden blond haired teen grabbed her, her hair was to her waist, lilac eyes and was dressed in a yellow sports bra, black bike shorts, yellow, knee high socks, boots, a brown wrap around her right side, short sleeved jacket with puffy shoulders, an orange infinity scarf, black fingerless gloves and golden gauntlets. She squeezed the little reaper tightly. "OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO BEACON WITH ME!" she said.

"Yang staph!" Said the reaper, Yang let go and they started to talk. When all of the sudden, there were gunshots blasting everywhere. Everyone started to duck and dodge, but no one was getting hit because it was an illusion. Then they saw a young man with a gold trimmed rifle, dropped the empty clip and loaded up a fresh magazine. Pulled it up over his head and fired again.

Just then someone placed a huge solid wall in front of him. Then he reloaded and started to fire on it, he was making his signature on it. The bullets formed the words 'Arc Machine Gun Club'. Once they got a good look at him, they noticed he was blond, was dressed in a black T-shirt, gray cargo pants, boots, fingerless gloves, white trench coat with two golden 'arcs' on the back. His hair was short and he was very nice looking.

He dropped the clip out of the rifle and removed the bullet from it and put the rifle into one of the duffle bags he was carrying. He also had on a mountain back pack as well. He walked past Yang and her sister, stopped and flicked the bullet to the reaper who caught it and looked at it. It was gold and platinum with the double arcs engraved onto it.

"That was," started Yang.

"Jaune Arc; the 'Dual Wield Angel'." Finished the reaper.

"HE'S MINE!" They said and then glared at each other then rushed after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune wasn't noticing what was going on. He had headphones on and was listening to his theme (Party with the MMG). His headphones were half white- half gold with white arcs in the gold and gold arcs in the white. The other students were looking at him, they knew whom he was and were in awe. Hunters and Huntresses wanted to be a member of the 'Arc Club'. Only a handful would be lucky to even see Jaune, fewer would be luckier to be members.

He sat down and just rested, people started to talk to him and ask how they could be members of the club. A girl had tripped over one of his bags, he got up and caught her. "You okay?" He asked she was dressed in all white, her dress, jacket, stockings, and boots. She had, white hair in a side ponytail, she realized she was staring into rich, warm honey eyes. She quickly fought down a blush and got out of his arms. Jaune now had his trench coat off and his T-shirt, was sleeveless, had a skull with the top half of it off and the words; 'Arc Club' in place of it with chevrons on either side of the word 'Club'. AK-47s were crossed under the skull and bullets were on both sides of the guns. On the back, was the double arcs and the name 'Jaune' across his shoulders.

The girl glared at him with icy blue eyes, "my bag was out of the way." He said, "you were the one who got her foot caught in the strap." Jaune looked at her boredly then sat back down.

"Listen, you Hillbilly…" She started.

"Well forgive me for working with my hands and making millions, almost billions in bounties. I can buy and sell your family ten times; Schnee." She was shocked that he knew whom she was, "you don't sweat me." He went back to reading the book of school rules as he was relaxing against his bags.

Weiss Schnee was just dismissed, just like that. No one does that to a Schnee and gets away with it and she was about to tell him off when all of the sudden, a red headed Amazon had shown up, she was in the same T-shirt Jaune was in but hers had a Greek shield on the back, a spear in place of one of the AKs and the words 'Arkos Club' and 'the Amazon' on the front. This was Pyrrha Nikos; the four-time Mystral champion.

She had red hair in a high ponytail, green eyes, a light tan, was also in a pair of jeans, sandal boots, a tiara with emerald teardrops hanging from chains on the sides. "I think you should leave," she said. Weiss knowing this was a 9-1 match up NOT in her favor, did just that. Then Pyrrha turned around and plopped down onto Jaune's lap, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you," he said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You too," she said. "You certainly made an interesting entrance."

"You saw that huh?"

"Hard to miss when your fiance's firing off an AK at 4 feet thick concrete. Should've seen what I did." He looked at her.

"What did you do?" She showed him on her scroll. There was a heart around his signature. He chuckled, then a couple of friends had caught up with them. One had shoulder-length orange hair, aqua eyes, and a light tan. She was in a T-shirt like the others, but hers had the words; 'Boop Club' with a hammer in place of one of the AKs on the front, a pleated skirt, black stockings, boots and fingerless gloves. Along with her was a young man of Asian descent, with long black hair with a magenta streak on the left side of his head and magenta eyes, he was dressed in a green, sleeveless, two tail jacket, white pants, and black sandal boots. The girl grabbed Jaune in a tight hug as the guy just looked on.

"BOSS!" She screamed Jaune hugged her back.

"NORA!" He said as he hugged her. Then he got up to hug the guy, "Ren! So you two are here as well?"

"Yes," said Ren. "It was Serendipitous that we were coming here." They sat down and started talking and relaxing. Because they knew tomorrow would be a big day.

TBC

* * *

Note: _To the guy that said I was giving people Cancer with 'an Arc Angel's Mercy', then this will give you freakin' AIDS! You think you're funny, you're not. You are a coward, that's right a coward. Make a damn account and then say it to my face! Til then, I hope you enjoy this virus. To those who actually enjoy my works and not make fun of them hoped you enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, the 'Club' were up and around, getting cleaned, dressed and ready for breakfast. Jaune was in his 'Arc Club' T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, a sleeveless trench coat and a nose and mouth mask with the bottom half of a skull on it. (Think the Shield masks when they first came into the WWE) He and the others were eating breakfast, "well. Everyone ready for the test?" He asked.

"Yep," said Nora. "I can't wait to break some grim!"

"Nora," said Ren.

"Sorry Ren," she said.

"Save some for the rest of us."

"We all are, Jaune." Said Pyrrha.

* * *

Then it was time to go and they got ready to launch into the 'Emerald Forest'. Jaune took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he nodded he was launched and took off and landed in the middle of the forest. 'Time to play,' he thought as he put his headphones on, pressed play on his scroll and pulled out an AK-47. He started firing on grim left and right.

'Now, Ozpin said the citadel would be up north.' He thought, 'so I guess I'm heading north.' Jaune started walking north, 'hope the others are okay.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was looking for Jaune while fighting grim, 'Jaune said, he'd wait for me.' She heard gunshots and headed right for them. She had seen her fiance kicking ass and cracking skulls. Just then a gun was tossed to her. She caught it and they went at it, they were back to back and taking care of business. Just then a huge scorpion like monster attacked them.

"Looks like we'll have to bring out the big guns." He said, he put his AK away and pulled out a huge Gatling gun. Then he started firing taking the scorpion out. Then he walked over to the monster pulled out his sword and cut off its stinger. "Let's go," he said and they took off.

* * *

Along the way, they had seen a couple of huntresses in trouble, it was Ruby and that rude girl. They were hanging on to a roc size raven. "Think we can hit them from here?" He asked, Pyrrha looked and tried to figure out when and where to hit it without hitting the girls.

"How's your pitching arm?" She asked.

"You want me to throw you up there?" She nodded so he put down his gun, picked her up and threw her at the raven. Where she grabbed Ruby and the rude girl, then leaped off.

"FIRE!" She yelled as the raven was chasing them. But, Jaune didn't, not yet. He waited, then the raven got closer, Jaune pulled his gun up and started to fire. Pyrrha saw the bullets coming and dodged, the bullets barely missed them and if you could slow time down; you could see the Arc family crest on them. They turned the raven into swiss cheese before it dissolved.

He rushed over to them and caught Pyrrha and the girls. "Cutting it close aren't you?" She said.

"I still caught you." He said, then put them down. "Let's go," so they headed out. They made it to the citadel. Meeting Ren, Nora, Yang and a cute brunette with golden eyes, in a black tailed vest, white sleeveless bodysuit, and boots. "Okay, let's get these artifacts and go home." So they do and headed back to the school.

* * *

Later Ruby went to Jaune wanting to ask him a question. "What is your main weapon? I mean I know you use machine guns, but what do you use mainly?" Jaune grabbed his duffle bag and placed it on a table.

"My semblance also helps out as well." He said, "I can reach in and grab any weapon I want from it." Just then the rude girl had come over to them. "Well, she doesn't look of the happiness. But, then again when was the last time she ever smiled? Can I help you, Ms. Schnee?"

"I… I just want to thank you for saving me and my pardner from that Nevermore." She said, Jaune just smirked.

"Well, that must've hurt." He said, "you're welcome Weiss. We were planning on throwing a party for our passing the test. You're welcome to join us."

"Okay," said Ruby.

"I'll go as well." Said Weiss.

"Oh good, I'll tell the others."

* * *

(Beacon Gym)

Later, teams JNPR, CVFY and RWBY were having a good time people were dancing and enjoying the music. Then Jaune went on the stage. [Okay guys let's thank Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch for allowing us to do this.] The teams cheered and thanked the Headmasters of the school. [Now as you can see, we have a karaoke machine here and we are going to do a little karaoke.] Some cheered and some gulped. [Who want's to go first?] So, everyone did a song they wanted.

The next morning, Jaune was running around the building getting his exercise before class. Pyrrha was coming up behind him. He was in an 'Arc Club' T-shirt, bike-shorts, and hi-tops. He was listening to his soundtrack. Pyrrha had tapped him on the shoulder after she came up on him. He looked over and she smiled at him. He nodded to her, they ran in silence.

* * *

Later, they went to the gym and started to use the weights and started to lift. "Jaune?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said benching over a thousand pounds.

"I heard a rumor about you being in a war, working as a mercenary. Is that true?"

"Well, there were a couple of conflicts near Mystral. Sorry, I didn't call you."

"You were the one that saved that train."

"Yeah and Dew's family."

"What can you not do?"

"Ignore people that need help." He put the weights back up. "Time to hit the showers."

"Okay," so they do and got cleaned up. They went back to their dorm and got dressed in the school uniform. "Hey, you two should go out running with us." Ren and Nora looked at her.

"Really?" Asked Ren.

"Yeah, gets the blood pumping." Said Jaune as he grabbed his bag. So they can go to the Hall to eat. Everyone was eating when they heard a cry of pain. Jaune looked over to where it was. They saw a group of hunters in training surrounding a rabbit faunus, one of them was pulling on her ears.

"Please stop!" She cried out in pain, Jaune slowly stood up and walked over to them.

"Where is he going?" Asked Yang.

"If I know him," said Pyrrha. "He's going to nip this in the bud right now." Jaune was over where the bullies were.

"Hey Wind Chest Hair!" He said the guy that was pulling on the girl's ears stopped and turned around and saw the bane of his existence.

"Arc!" He said.

"See, this is why we said 'no' to you." He forced Winchester to let go of the girl's ears. "We don't do bullies." The bully glared at him.

"I didn't want to be a member of your pathetic club anyway!" He said.

"Keep sailing that river. Look, leave the bunny alone!" The faunus blushed as he grabbed her and she was cuddled into his arms. "Or I will break you." Jaune smacked him on the cheek twice, "okay Cardy?" He took the girl out of harm's way.

"Um, you know he's not going to stop right?" She said.

"I know, I'm going to emasculate him."

"How?" He pulled out a baseball bat but it wasn't an ordinary bat, she blushed. "Is that a…?"

"Yep." 'Cardy' ran over to them, Jaune pushed her out the way and swung, he hit 'Cardy' with the bat. Then started to beat him with it. Then the entire room laughed at Winchester's beat down. Just then a young woman came over to them, she had a chocolate colored barrett on her head and sunglasses on. She had black hair in a pixie cut as well.

"Thanks for your help 'frosh'." She said.

"Hey, there's nothing more emasculating than being beaten with a dildo." He said and showed her and laughed.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jaune was in Ozpin's office with Cardin. Cardin was bruised and bloody, his nose was busted and he had a napkin steeping the blood. Jaune was relaxing with a toothpick in his mouth. "I WANT HIM GONE!" Said Cardin.

"If I have to go, so do you Cardy." Said Jaune, "I mean come on man! Picking on a cute Faunus like that!" Ozpin looked at Cardin, who in turn gulped.

"HE'S LYING!"

"Sir, he was pulling on Velvet's ears."

"I WAS NOT!"

"My team and Team RWBY saw it." Cardin gulped, Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "If you'd allow me, sir I'll explain what happened." So he did and Ozpin nodded.

"Well," he said. "Mr. Winchester, I hate bullies. Your father can not touch me but I can touch him. Now, I'm putting you and your team on probation. You mess up one more time and you're out and won't be sanctioned." Cardin gulped and nodded. "Mr. Arc, next time if you see something like this don't take it into your own hands. Say something."

"Yes sir," said Jaune.

* * *

Later Jaune went to Goodwitch's class, he was watching some of his teammates fight ahead of him. Making notes about his team's performance. He was impressed by their performance, 'hmm. I'll have to do my solid best, can't have my team have a weak leader.' Just then Goodwitch called him.

"Mr. Arc?" She said, he looked at her. She was a very beautiful young woman, with blond hair in a bun, lavender eyes, dressed in a white blouse, black bodice, pencil skirt combo, stockings, heels, glasses and a cape.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said.

"You're up." She said and he smiled.

"Allow me to slip into something a little bit more comfortable. So he left the room and came out about ten minutes later. He was in his 'Arc Club' T-shirt, only this one had the words 'the Cleaner' on the front under his logo, jeans, boots, leather gauntlets and his bag.

Then they heard whispers; ' _Winchester's gonna get it._ '

' _Arc Club For Life!_ '

"OMEGA THE BASTARD ARC!" Jaune smirked as he saw who his opponent was. It was Cardin, he chuckled.

"Last chance to back out Trash!" Said Winchester.

"Y'know, I was going to give you the chance to walk away." Said Arc, "but I see that you don't want it and that the embarrassment of getting beaten by a dildo bat wasn't enough for you huh? This ought to be quick." He sighed, "well let's get this massacre over with."

So Goodwitch started the match, "I'm going to make sure you are out of MY school ARC!" Said Winchester.

"You're welcome to try." Cardin rushed him, swinging his mace. Jaune was dodging left and right. He didn't even pull out a single weapon from his bag. He kicked Cardin's mace out of his hand, grabbed it and clocked him with it. Then as the bully was staggering, Jaune got behind him, placed him onto one of his shoulders, bent Cardin's head down with one hand, jumped and as he was landing in a seated position, flipped Cardin over the shoulder knocking him out. Then he stood up, pointed two fingers at Cardin and made like he fired on him. Then blew out his fingers, "I will never be a memory." He said with a bow as the class applauded his performance.

With that, he disappeared into the changing room. Goodwitch was impressed as the rest of Cardin's team were taking him to the infirmary.

* * *

Later at lunch, teams JNPR and RWBY were enjoying lunch with Pyrrha snuggled up against Jaune. He was telling the story about his missions. "Well, the train was going a mile a minute and White Fang was going to kill everyone on it. So, we had a helicopter fly over the roof of one of the cars." Said Jaune, "my group had repelled down onto it and went in through a window. Just in time to save a little girl and her mother."

"Wow," said Ruby. The others were hanging on every word.

"I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you, Blake," Jaune gave her a hug and a kiss on the temple. Blake started to purr but stopped with a blush. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said.

"How do you know Blake?" Asked Yang.

"My parents," said Blake.

"Yeah, I visited her parents while on my journey."

"About that," said Ren. "Why were you on journey anyway?" Jaune lowered his head and for the first time, his confidence left him.

"The Elders had disowned me, they sealed my aura, destroyed my chosen weapon and was about to throw me into a pit of grim and 'destroy the mistake'." Pyrrha rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down. Tears softly flowed from his eyes. "You see, the elders had tricked my father into forcing me to leave the Kaer. I was the last one to leave the Kaer, because all 7 of my sisters had already left. There was an elder who thought that he was going to take over the entire Clan. But my father being the ultimate Super nice guy he was basically put the kibosh on that and was about to break that Elder in half. But the Elder had got the others together and somehow avoided my father's punishment. So he said, 'if I can't fight you then Jaune will.' So the elders had thought this was going to be an easy win. But, what they didn't know was Dad had trained me in almost everything he knows. So I faced that elder, broke his left leg, ripped off his right arm, destroyed his left eye, and almost broke his neck." The others were in total shock. Jaune almost killed a person, with his bare hands? What is Remnant coming to?

"It still does not matter," said Weiss. "I do not think that you are the leader of the most powerful mercenary clan on the face of Remnant!" everyone sighed. Here we go little miss perfect thinks that if it doesn't fit into her personal universe it didn't happen.

"Hey nobody asked if you believed it or not! I mean come on, the only thing you care about is how much money your clan could make off of the fauni, so don't get me started with you, Miss Schnee!" Said Jaune, "because obviously, I wasn't in your Universe, to begin with. But then again Winter did say you are always a cold bitch." Jaune got up, put his dishes away, and headed for his next class.

The other teams just looked at her. "Looks like rifle boy just put you in your place Ice Queen," said Yang.

"To think he went through all that and is still the sweetheart and kind young man we know." said Nora, "I mean come on now after everything he's been through he could have been a total asshole!"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weiss was not of the happiness about what Jaune said, it made her take a good look at herself. She found out that she was a cold woman.

'He didn't have to point it out like that! And how does he know Winter?' She thought. Just then her scroll rang, it was Winter.

"Hello?"

[Weiss, have you met a young man named Jaune Arc?] Asked Winter, Weiss paled.

"Um, Jaune Arc?" She stammered, "what about him?"

[Well, he had saved my life and I was wondering if you had seen him?]

"He saved your life?"

[Yeah, you don't remember? He saved me from a sniper during your performance.] Weiss remembered a young man in a tuxedo firing a weapon at something behind her.

"THAT WAS JAUNE?"

[Yes, if you see him tell him I wish to speak to him. I have a proposition for him.]

"What's that?"

[My hand in marriage of course. I'll talk you later, love you.] Winter hung up and Weiss was frozen right there. Her older sister wants to marry Jaune.

* * *

Meanwhile Teams JNPR and RBY had went to their rooms. They were relaxing,Jaune was on his bed with his headphones on, Pyrrha had climbed onto his bed and snuggled onto him. She was in her 'Arc Club' T-shirt and shorts, Jaune was reading and studying a head for Port's class. "Hey?" He said, the others looked at him. "You think Port could help me out?"

"With…?" Said Ren.

"Well," Jaune turned off his scroll. "I think I might have PTSD." The others were in shock, he lowered his head "and survivor's guilt." His team sat around him.

"Talk to us," said Pyrrha. So he did, he told them about how he had lost an entire platoon and how he was the only one left and even he was on the brink of death then.

"I have been having nightmares about that mission. That mission, is where I got these." He took off his T-shirt and showed his back. They had seen his scars, they were horrible. It looked like he was almost cut in half. "I'm surprised that you still want to be with me Pyr. After all this," Pyrrha started to kiss on his back softly. Ren started to rub his shoulder. Nora hugged him up front and cried on his shoulder.

He hugged her back and started to kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, RBY had caught up with Weiss. "Hey Weiss-Cream," said Yang. "How's it Yang-ing?" The others just sighed, Ruby saw how Weiss was looking.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" She asked.

"My sister," Weiss said.

"What happened?"

"She wants to marry Jaune." The rest of the team were in shock.

"Say What?" Said Yang.

"Yes, he saved her from a sniper. He saved me as well from that same sniper."

"But you don't want to marry him. Do you?" Asked Blake.

"No. At least, I don't think I do."

* * *

Later Team RWBY were at JNPR's door. Nora answered it. "Hey guys," she said.

"Can we talk?" Asked Ruby.

"Sure," Nora wasn't her chipper self. "We're having rehab right now, y'know sharing our feelings and all." They came in and saw Jaune relaxing with Pyrrha as Ren was sitting on the floor as Nora sat on his lap and snuggled against him.

"What's up?" Jaune asked, so they sat down and they started to talk and Weiss apologized to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She said.

"It's cool," he said.

"NO, it's not!" She said, "I said somethings without thinking and, I'm sorry." Jaune went over to her and hugged the 'Ice Queen' tightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Schnee." He said as he hugged her. As he hugged her, Weiss could feel him tremble a bit.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you." She said, then she kissed him on the cheek. Just then they heard a horrid scream, Jaune closed his eyes as tears came out.

"J-Jaune," said Ruby. "What happened?"

"That's what we are talking about," said Pyrrha.

"Jaune has 'survivor's guilt'," said Ren. They told them about, what had happened that gave him those scars on his back. RWBY were horrified.

"To go through all that and still be the guy we can trust with our lives?" Said Blake, "why didn't you talk to me? I would've known you were hurting."

"How Blake? How?" He asked, "I was busy saving your butt. Also, I didn't recognize you remember?" Surprisingly it was Yang that calmed everyone down.

"We're here now." She said, "Just talk to us." So he does and he opens his heart to RWBY, how he got PTSD and guilt weighing him down.

"He was thinking about talking to one of the Professors and see if they could help him." Said Nora. "It's a good thing he has friends like us. If he didn't…" she couldn't bring herself to think about it and hugged Jaune, crying on his chest.

"Hey, I'm still here." He said hugging her, "you remind me of this one teammate I had, real cutie too."

"Really?" Said Pyrrha, "tell us about her."

"Well, she was a spitfire. Tiny thing too, when we met she already had went through a lot and the shock of it took her voice. Didn't mean she couldn't kick as much ass as the rest of us though." He sighed as he thought about her. "She was really cute too, her hair was split but it was mostly pink on the right and a chocolate brown on the right. She also had this weird heterochromia mutation, one eye was pink and the other brown and everytime she blinked, they would change colors. The brown would be on the left and the pink on the right."

"What was her name?" asked Ruby.

"Neo," he shedded tears for her, "she was in a building that blew up as we were trying to escape. She was our spy." He started to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. "It was all my fault." That was when they knew it was bad, Yang grabbed him in a hug.

"No, it wasn't." She said, "she bought you guys time."

"But I killed her."

"No, You Didn't!"

"It was those White Fang Bastards!" Said Blake, she cuddled up to Jaune to give comfort.

"I-I should've went back! I could've rescued her!"

"And get yourself killed?" Said Pyrrha, "Jaune, you die, I die! I can't live without you." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Let's get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow." Said Weiss, they agreed and went to bed. Pyrrha had cuddled with Jaune and they went to sleep.

Unknown to them someone was watching over them making sure Jaune was alright, she peeked into the room and saw that Jaune was resting peacefully. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you Jaune even if I have to go through hell to do it!' She thought and closed the door.

End ( _for now_ )

* * *

 **Note:** _PTSD means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Basically, I think it's where you had seen the horrors of war and got out of it and try to live a normal life but couldn't. Basically veterans have this problem, the rest I gave Jaune this is because I wanted to bring it up as a concern of it._

 _Oh, don't worry Neo-heads. She's not dead, Jaune only thinks she is and blames himself. Yes, his life is a roller coaster._


End file.
